


Лестница, на которой не споткнулся Катагава

by crazykotyara



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: У каждого уважающего себя СЕО должен быть свой сталкер.





	Лестница, на которой не споткнулся Катагава

Иногда Рис скучал по временам, когда его главной проблемой было вовремя закончить какое-нибудь небольшое задание и отрапортовать об этом начальнику. Не так, чтобы сильно — скучать по Гипериону вообще было не принято, — но свои привилегии у жизни незначительного офисного планктона имелись. Не приходилось, например, проводить бессонные ночи, мониторя рынок и форумы с отзывами потребителей, пытаясь предугадать следующий шаг конкурентов.   
Рис любил говорить, что поставил Атлас на ноги, но иногда казалось, скорее на костыли — того и гляди, навернется носом в пол от одного неудачного шага. И вообще, поднять-то поднял, но, соблюдая закон вселенского равновесия, пришлось и кое-что посадить: сердце — лошадиными дозами кофеина, печень — транквилизаторами, блокирующими естественное следствие предыдущего пункта в виде острых приступов нестерпимой тревоги, и, конечно, нервную систему.   
С великой силой приходит великая ответственность.   
Хорошие слова, пусть Рис и не помнил, кто это сказал. Может быть, Красавчик Джек. Хотелось надеяться, что не он, но Джек, хоть и оказался жутким ублюдком, почти устроившим геноцид целой планеты, наложил большой отпечаток на современную культуру: ему принадлежало очень много крылатых выражений. А Рис по молодости еще и заучил сдуру все первое издание "Великих цитат Красавчика Джека".   
Великая ответственность ощущалась великой занозой в заднице. Особенно в такие вечера: если всякими интервью и ток-шоу Рис скорее наслаждался, то светские приемы, которые важные шишки из мегакорпораций посещали для поддержания имиджа, ненавидел всей душой.   
Весело было первые три раза. Потом все либо проходило как обычно — жутко скучно, — либо нет — это означало проблемы, любые: снайпер, нацелившийся на одного из высокопоставленных гостей (не все были столь умны и дальновидны, чтобы нанять самого крутого снайпера шести галактик, как сделал Рис), потасовка перепивших буянов, нежеланные встречи... (Как-то раз Рис говорил с Джеффри Блейком. Ничего хорошего про себя он не услышал).   
А теперь появился еще и этот Катагава, по случайному стечению обстоятельств оказывающийся в любом общественном пространстве, которое посещал Рис. И Рис знал цену таким случайностям — он использовал ту же самую тактику на Джеке, когда тот был жив. Вот только тогда Красавчик Джек был главой Гипериона, а Рис — простым сотрудником, которого в любой момент можно было выпихнуть через шлюз в открытый космос. Поэтому при жизни Джека все их взаимодействие свелось к тому, что тот разок плюнул Рису в лицо (потом он не умывался еще неделю, но это, как и все, что было после смерти Джека, — совсем другая история, из тех, что лучше не вспоминать). Рис подозревал, что если плюнет в лицо наследнику Маливан, все кончится тем, что присланная по почте граната (вероятно, "Пиявка") плюнет огнем ему в лицо. После этого умываться не придется в принципе.   
Катагава его напрягал. Рис был готов к тому, что однажды обзаведется легионом поклонников (с великой силой приходит великая орда фанатов), он даже собирался отнестись к ним со всем сочувствием — еще помнил себя на их месте. Но Катагава находился на совершенно отдельном уровне. Уже к первой встрече он выяснил все любимые телешоу Риса, распорядок его дня, политические взгляды, любимую кофейню, гастрономические преференции, подробную биографию, предпочитаемое оружие, личный электронный адрес и еще кучу всего. Похоже, этот монстр заучил наизусть страницу "Рис Стронгфорк" в ЭХО-педии и просмотрел все интервью с ним, включая самое первое, где Рис засветился в древнем репортаже-опросе "Жизнь Гелиоса" — кровавый эпизод его жизни: нескольких его коллег потом расстреляли за недостаточно искренние улыбки.   
У них в Гиперионе был один похожий безумец — профессору Накаяме Рис был обязан кучей своих проблем (первая из них — пожизненная проблема с доверием), и его откровенно пугала мысль, что Катагава может однажды попытаться создать искусственный интеллект на основе его личности.  
Надежды на то, что Катагава эти вечером не появится, было мало, и на приближающийся особняк, где проводился сегодняшний прием, Рис смотрел через окно машины с возрастающим беспокойством. Сегодня он предпринял хоть какие-то меры предосторожности, но...   
— Но если ты соврал насчет того, что там вкусно кормят, я бросаю тебя и возвращаюсь домой на ближайшем корабле.   
Рис с возмущением повернул голову. Саша на соседнем сидении ответила вызывающим взглядом.   
— Я думал, ты делаешь это по старой дружбе! Ну, после всего дерьма, через которое мы прошли на Пандоре...   
— Ты про последний день рождения Вона?   
— Нет! Хотя... — дерьма тогда было много. Как раз после этого Рис зарекся возвращаться на Пандору, каким бы важным ни был повод.   
— Я все еще не понимаю, зачем тебе тут я, так что да, я здесь на одну треть по старой дружбе и на две трети — потому что ты пообещал классный фуршет. Точка.   
Машина плавно остановилась, и двери автоматически отъехали в сторону. Маршрут от главного космодрома Эдена-5 до места назначения: преодолен.   
— Что значит "зачем"? Ужасно соскучился по тебе, а тут такой случай... — Рис проворно выскочил из машины.   
Саша, вылезая со своей стороны, наградила его насмешливым взглядом.   
— Прибереги свои сказочки для кого-нибудь, кто не знает тебя столько лет, "лучший друг".   
Стоило взять у Фионы пару уроков убедительного вранья, потому что советы Зер0 никуда не годились. Сохранять непроницаемое лицо? Легко говорить, когда твоего лица вообще никто не видел.

В просторном, хорошо освещенном зале было людно — неплохо, может и удастся затеряться в толпе. Рис нервно оглянулся, но пускай знакомых лиц хватало, никого из тех, кого он боялся встретить, видно не было.   
— Мне здесь уже не нравится, — негромко сообщила Саша, с прищуром оглядывая разодетых гостей.   
— Не беспокойся, мне тоже, — заверил ее Рис. — Скажу больше: не знаю ни одного человека, который бы любил такие места. Просто политика.   
— Отвратительно, — резюмировала Саша, но тут ее глаза вспыхнули: — Отлично, вижу фуршетный столик.   
Только ее и видели.   
Рис обескураженно покачал головой.  
Вот они с Воном за прошедшие годы стали совершенно другими людьми. Саша... Саша не особо изменилась. И в глубине души ему это нравилось.   
— Привет, Рис.   
Знакомый голос над ухом заставил Риса подскочить и подобраться в жалкое подобие боевой стойки. Все оружие здесь оставлялось на входе, приходилось выкручиваться с рукопашными приемами — Зер0 умел выделываться со своим гибким телом умопомрачительные трюки, но Рис, сколько за ним ни наблюдал, так и не ушел дальше своего коронного приема "двинуть протезом в зубы".   
Катагаву его стойка, конечно, не впечатлила.   
— Смести центр равновесия немного влево, — посоветовал он со своей отвратительной улыбочкой. — Упадешь еще. Я тебя, конечно, поймаю, но все-таки.   
Сложно придумать менее заманчивую перспективу.   
Рис выпрямился и независимо скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо.   
— Знаешь, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Катагава, — я мог бы поучить тебя приемам рукопашного боя, если хочешь. Я в этом разбираюсь, и когда Маливан и Атлас объединятся, у нас будет предостаточно времени наедине...   
— Нет, спасибо! — ощетинился Рис. Опять за свое. Катагаве только волю дай поговорить про свои нелепые планы, будет разливаться райской птицей весь вечер.   
Рис затравленно огляделся. Где носит Сашу, когда она так нужна?!   
— Кого-то ищешь? — на лице Катагавы отчетливо промелькнуло неудовольствие — если Рис что и уяснил о нем с начала их знакомства, так это что кое-кто терпеть не может, когда внимание собеседника не принадлежит ему до последней капли.   
— Да нет, — соврал Рис. — Так, думал, может, пробегает мимо какой дроид с напитками.   
— Тут рядом столик с вином, — ну еще бы, мистер Я-Знаю-Все. Проклятый Катагава с его идеальным знанием местности, идеально отутюженным костюмом и идеально аккуратной внешностью. У кого-то явно слишком много свободного времени — Рис плюнул на свой внешний вид уже через год после того, как возглавил возрожденный Атлас. — Я покажу.   
Приятельски закинутая рука на плечо — этого еще не хватало. По всему телу пробежала предательская дрожь, которую Катагава не мог не почувствовать. Понадобилось титаническое усилие воли, чтобы не вырваться и не слинять на другой конец зала.   
В Катагаве было что-то от хищника, от лисицы, пожалуй, — острые черты лица, хитрая ухмылочка и плотоядный взгляд — того и гляди, начнет облизываться. Рис справедливо считал, что уже слишком стар для всего этого дерьма с ролью жертвы в отношениях. Осталось как-то это донести.   
— Сегодня подают Бордо тридцать третьего, вполне приличное на вкус, — небрежно разглагольствовал Катагава, пока они лавировали между группами беседующих людей. Шансы найти Сашу стремительно таяли. — Особенно если закусывать сыром. Они отлично сочетаются, прямо как, ты понимаешь, Маливан и Атлас.   
Рис мысленно застонал. Решительно невозможно!   
— Мне кажется, мы говорили об этом в нашу последнюю встречу, — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
— О, не сомневайся, я помню. И в предпоследнюю. И в ту, что до нее, — Катагава вдруг наклонился к самому его уху, так, что горячее дыхание опалило мочку и кожу за ней, и прошептал, глубоко, почти исступленно: — Я помню наизусть. Каждое. Твое. Слово.   
Рис воспользовался тем, что они чуть не влетели в какую-то парочку из Джейкобс, чтобы вывернуться из цепкого захвата и отскочить на порядочное расстояние. Его бросило одновременно в жар и в холод. Перебор, приятель.   
— Очень хорошо, — отчеканил Рис и подхватил со столика бокал вина, чуть не расплескав содержимое себе на рубашку. — Тогда ты помнишь и то, что я дал вполне четкий отказ.   
Катагава выглядел разочарованным, будто ребенок, у которого в последний момент отобрали леденец. Но он быстро взял себя в руки, и досада в разноцветных раскосых глазах сменилась напускным равнодушием.   
— Ты передумаешь, — пообещал он беззаботно, но Риса не обманула елейная мягкость тона. За этим отчетливо прозвучало "я заставлю тебя передумать".   
Он отхлебнул вина, лихорадочно размышляя, как бы избавиться от Катагавы. В пору было решить, что гордость Маливан, "Пиявку", назвали в честь него.   
— Сегодня замечательная ночь. Тепло, видно звезды... — продолжил Катагава спокойно. О небеса, только бы не шутка про прекрасные звезды. — Не хочешь выйти на балкон? Я подготовил новый список компромиссов, на которые согласны пойти в Маливан по вопросу о слиянии. Поговорим в тишине, — он слегка понизил голос, пристально глядя Рису в глаза, — только ты и я.   
Нет. Нет-нет-нет, спасибо, не надо. Ничего хорошего из такого разговора не выйдет. И вообще, если Катагава при всем честном народе не постеснялся чуть ли не облобызать ему ухо, страшно представить, на что он способен наедине.   
Рис повертел головой, ища пути к отступлению, и чуть не завопил от облегчения, увидев приближающуюся к ним Сашу.   
— Эм, давай как-нибудь в другой раз, — любая отсрочка — это маленькая победа. — Я, видишь ли, сегодня со своей дамой, и... — и ему очень не понравилось выражение, появившееся на лице Катагавы, — и вон она уже идет, так что... увидимся еще... наверное... Саша! Эй, Саша!  
Торопливо подскочив к подруге, Рис, игнорируя ее недоуменный взгляд, залетел с ней на ближайший пустой балкончик и только тогда выдохнул спокойно. Слава сиренам, как говорили на Афинах. Пронесло.   
— У меня два вопроса, — невозмутимо проговорила Саша, отряхивая хлебные крошки с рукава. — Кто этот стремный тип, и с каких пор я стала твоей дамой?   
Ох, лучше бы она этого не слышала.   
— Я никогда тебе не говорил, — начал Рис проникновенно, — но я когда-то был по уши в тебя влюблен...   
Саша закатила глаза, немедленно прервав его бредни.   
— Хочешь полететь с балкона? Могу устроить. Рис, мы все помним, кого единственного ты тогда обожал до одури.   
Рис нервно рассмеялся.   
— Ты про Зер0? Да ладно, мы просто...   
— Мне правда нужно произносить его имя?   
Саша помрачнела, и Рис тоже посерьезнел. Покачал головой. Да, здесь, конечно, не Пандора, но тоже не самое подходящее место.   
— Это Катагава, — объяснил он уныло. — Из Маливан. Мечтает, что если будет достаточно упорным, в один прекрасный день я соглашусь на слияние.   
— Ах вот чего вы обжимаетесь у всех на глазах, — Саша фыркнула, вызвав у Риса страдальческую гримасу. Сколько она вообще наблюдала за его муками исподтишка?!   
— Да не это слияние! Я про наши корпорации. Хотя с Катагавой ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, он, э-э, да, чрезмерно дружелюбный. Вбил себе в голову, что из нас выйдут замечательные друзья, и вместе мы захватим мир...   
— Кого-то напоминает.   
Рис отвернулся.   
— Очень смешно.   
— Ну извини, — Саша пожала плечами, но, похоже, ей все же сделалось слегка неловко. — Но я вообще-то не подписывалась на роль твоей подставной девушки. Август отстрелит тебе яйца, если узнает. Не мог, что ли, позвать Зер0?   
Рис фыркнул.   
— Шутишь? Он же асексуальная икона, это во всех шести галактиках знают.   
— Ну а эта твоя, с голубыми волосами?   
— Лорелай? Ты точно хочешь, чтобы меня распнули в ЭХО-нете за харассмент подчиненных.   
— ...Вон? — предложила Саша совсем уж неуверенно.   
— Ага. Представь Вона среди этих снобов в его труселях, и все вопросы отпадут сами.   
Саша переменилась в лице — представила. Рис, за компанию, тоже. Они все-таки расхохотались, держась за перила балкона, — ненадолго, но Рису показалось, что они вернулись в прошлое — играют в дурацкую настолку под мерное покачивание каравэна или потешаются над неумением Афины в социальные взаимодействия у нее за спиной.   
Это было так давно.   
— Тебе придется как-то решать эту проблему. Рано или поздно, — заметила Саша, когда стихли последние отзвуки их смеха.   
— Придется, — согласился Рис. — А хотя... Может, сама как-нибудь решится. Искатели в Убежище тоже думали, что Гелиос сам себя не уронит.   
— Ну и где теперь их Убежище? — резонно возразила Саша.   
Рис пожал плечами.   
Наивно надеяться, что Катагава споткнется на лестнице и свернет себе шею, как его коллега по сталкерскому цеху. Но никогда не знаешь, как повернется судьба.


End file.
